


Sail Away

by Selah



Category: Jrock, Royz, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week away from work sounded like hell. And then they put him on a plane and he decided maybe it wouldn't be all bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sail Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for obscure_jfic@LJ's August 2012 challenge, prompt: ocean.

Even hours later, his doctor’s admonishments were still ringing in his ears, dimmed somewhat by ocean breezes and the sound of breakers meeting the shore. Junji wanted to go surfing, but he knew that wasn't on the list of approved activities. Instead he was lounging beside the hotel pool, waiting for it to be late enough to go to dinner. After all the hours of airport nonsense and transit, it felt good to be able to stretch out like this, though he could have done without feeling like he was about to doze off at any moment. 

Junji smiled when a familiar redhead joined him, dragging the other lounge chair closer before sitting down on it.

“We’re all checked in,” Koudai said, smiling. “The concierge had some restaurant suggestions, Tomoyan's checking them out and promises to bring back something delicious for dinner.”

“He doesn't have to do that, I can –.”

“Oh no you don't,” Koudai interrupted, pushing him back against the chair all too easily. “You think I can't see how worn out you are? You are going to lay there until Tomoyan says he's bringing back dinner, then we'll go up to the room and you, sir, are going to let us take care of you!”

“Yes, mommy,” he teased softly, earning himself a light swat from the bassist. Truth was, he really was grateful to have Koudai and Tomoya with him, even if it was only for a couple of days. Three days was all the more time away from Tokyo the two Royz members could take, but that was still three whole days in paradise. And since his own ticket didn't send him back to Tokyo for another five days beyond that, he had to assume someone else would be coming down to join him, though he hadn't yet asked who. One of his bandmates, most likely.

Relative silence stretched between them, and though it wasn't uncomfortable, Junji felt a growing urge to do something reckless. Like join Koudai in his chair. He pushed it aside, chalking it up as a reaction to having a near-death experience. After something like that it was only natural to want to be closer to those that meant the most to you, right? And he very much wanted to be closer to Koudai right then. A hammock would have been just the thing, but of course they didn't have any of those in the pool's courtyard. Perhaps closer to the beach? Something he would have to investigate tomorrow, he was thinking.

“Tomoyan says he's found the perfect thing, come on, let's get you up to the room.”

The room was actually a small suite, reasonable enough since they were three men rooming together. Mostly, though, it meant they had a proper table to which he was banished while Koudai took care of plating dinner and Tomoyan put away the groceries he had also bought to stock the mini kitchen. Though what exactly he had got when, of the three of them, Junji was the only one who could be properly trusted in a kitchen had him wondering. But he behaved himself, watching his two precious lovers without comment, waiting for them to join him. 

“The granny that was running the place tried to tell me what everything was, but I think I've forgotten most of it. She kept switching to Tagalog, I couldn't keep up,” Tomoya confessed, setting a plate of steaming deliciousness in front of Junji. “I know those are lumpia, and that's chicken of some sort, and the other one is pork. They smelled delicious, that's what matters most, right?”

“As long as it tastes as good as it smells,” Junji agreed, chuckling. And the food did indeed taste as good as it smelled, rich and filling and by the time he was done, he was feeling a bit like a stuffed pig with no regrets.

“We may have to roll me into the bedroom,” he teased, pushing back his plate a bit. “Mm, thank you for dinner, Momo.”

“Roll _you_?? We’re going to have to roll _me_ into the bedroom!” Tomoya said, laughing. “Might not have to eat again until we go home~”

“I am not rolling either of you anywhere, so you can just get that thought out of your heads right now,” Koudai protested, the laughter alight in his eyes betraying the coolness of his words. “But I suppose I can leave you two to sit and digest while I clean up. As usual~”

“... don’t suppose that means you brought the maid costume~?” Junji teased, unable to resist. Especially when, predictably, Koudai blushed soft red at the comment.

“Pervert,” the redhead mumbled, picking up their plates.

“I tried to get him to bring it,” Tomoya said with one of his more hang-dog expressions, “but he completely refused. Not one skirt in his entire suitcase, so disappointing.”

“You can last three days without seeing me in any skirts, you pervert.”

“Well of course I _can_ , but really, it's vacation! I shouldn't _have_ to!”

Junji smiled at the familiar pseudo-bickering, once again feeling blessed to be allowed this close. What had started as a one-time thing, a favor to dear friends and kouhai to help explore a fantasy, had blossomed into something quite a bit more. He treasured every smile, every touch, every kiss while ignoring the little voice that was quite certain this couldn't last.

“So I was thinking,” Koudai said as he cleaned up from their dinner, “that tomorrow we could go down to the beach, if the weather cooperates, and walk around a bit? I could pack a picnic lunch even.”

“Is a sandy beach hike even on my list of approved activities?” he asked, skeptical.

“Well I wasn't thinking of a _hike_ ,” the redhead said, shaking his head slightly. “Just, you know, down to the hotel's beach front, wander a little bit?”

Junji hummed, but he refrained from saying what he was thinking – that if the weather was nice, the beach was likely to be full of people having fun doing things he couldn't, like surfing and diving. There was no sense in being grumpy and bitter about the limitations his doctor had put on him, especially when that same doctor was entirely to blame for him being sent on this little trip. He could have just as easily sat around at home, but the doctor had insisted he go somewhere warm and get some fresh air. Considering how nice this hotel was, he was pretty sure everyone at BP Records had pitched in to pay for the trip, so he wasn't going to let any of them see anything but smiles and gratitude.

“And if the weather's bad, we can hire a car to the Ocean Expo Park, or just laze around the suite,” Tomoya suggested, grinning as he snagged Koudai into his lap. “Might even do that tomorrow morning anyway. See if we can't keep you in bed until noon.”

“ _If_ you can keep me in bed past nine, I think that'll be some sort of record.”

“I sense a challenge, what do you think, Tomoyan?”

“Mm, I agree, Nurse Kou-chan. I think I know what we're doing tomorrow morning~”

Junji wasn't sure if he believed they could keep him in bed all morning, but he couldn't deny that he would welcome the attempt. For that matter, he wasn't sure that sex was on the allowed list, but he wouldn't mention it if they didn't. Koudai already fussed over him enough, though he found he kind of … liked being fussed over like that.

“Hmm, Juju keeps spacing out, maybe we should put him to bed?”

“Oi, I’m not that tired!” he said, though he was startled to find that the other two had relocated to the couch, the TV chattering away about something or other. Maybe he was more tired than he thought?

“Well then come over here, silly,” Tomoya teased, scooting away from Koudai to open up a space for him and patting the couch cushion. An invitation Junji definitely couldn't refuse, though he did feel rather like he was waddling as he made his way across the room to join them, plopping down between them. A beat and then he was being tugged closer to Tomoya while Koudai shifted to snuggle up to him. Not a bad way to end a pretty crappy week. No, not bad at all.


End file.
